


Luck

by ssh_bbhdy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concert, Fanboy Junmyeon, Fluff, M/M, Sehun has a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: Junmyeon: I never felt so lucky in life until I met youFirst concert. First boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with another not-so-good-but-i-still-wanna-share fic. I'm still not good at writing so please bear with me. Enjoy reading :)

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

Minseok was busy reading when he heard the shouts coming from Junmyeon’s room. He panicked and rushed over to the next room, worried that something must have happened to Junmyeon. “Hey! What’s wrong? Are you okay???” Junmyeon screamed again so Minseok moved closer to him and tried to calm him down. “Hey Jun! You’re scaring me! What the hell is happening to you? Breathe properly!”

“It’s okay Min. I’m fine, totally fine!” Junmyeon tries to calm himself. 

“Are you okay now?”

Junmyeon nods his head. Words can’t explain the happiness he’s feeling at the moment. He wants to scream his lungs out, jump continuously on the bed and hit his friend’s arm. “I’M SO HAPPY!!!!” 

Minseok has no idea why his friend is acting like this. He feels puzzled so he asks, “What happened?”

“My brother got me a ticket!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

“Ticket for what---wait. 10 Sun’s concert????”

Junmyeon nods his head in excitement. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god! I can’t believe this is happening for real! I’m going to their concert, Min! I’m going to see them! I’m going to see Hesun!” Junmyeon is happy, really really happy. He finds it surreal and did not even notice that he was already crying. Minseok pulled him into a hug, “I’m so happy for you Jun! Finally!”

“Yes! Finally! I love my bro so much! I owe him big time!”

Junmyeon has been a die hard fan of 10 Sun for almost 5 years now. 10 Sun, 10 from Yeol in Chanyeol and Sun from Hesun. He tries to support them in every project even though sometimes it’s really hard to fanboy and study at the same time. He buys their album, but not enough for him to be able to attend a fansign. He streams their album on different platforms and promotes them in his social media. Everyone who knows him knows that he’s a fan of 10 Sun, especially Hesun, Oh Hesun. Well, he loves Chanyeol too but it’s incomparable when it comes to his bias, Hesun. 

He wasn’t able to attend any of the concerts the duo had for years because his parents won’t allow him to or sometimes his money was just not enough. His heart was broken when the duo announced that they’ll be having another concert around June. That is why he felt really delighted when his brother called him earlier and surprised him that he bought a ticket for him. His brother said Jun should consider it as his birthday gift since his brother also asked permission from their parents for him. Junmyeon said it is the best birthday gift he will receive. Junmyeon wants to hug his brother and just buy him whatever he likes but he remembers he is broke.

***

Junmyeon stretches his arms upwards before standing up. He decided to take a break from studying. He threw himself on the bed and got his cellphone. He instantly opened his twitter account to check if he missed any update from Chanyeol or Hesun. 

“OMG!” Junmyeon exclaims as he quickly sits back up. There was a Hesun update so he was busy tweeting and saving pictures from his timeline. He coos when he read that someone saw Hesun with his brother eating somewhere together. He finds it cute that they are spending time together and to be honest, he really loves it when there is an update of Hesun with his brother even though he hasn’t seen the brother’s face even once. Hesun constantly mentions his brother in shows, saying that they look really alike and that his brother has been really supportive of him even before he debuts as an idol.

Junmyeon goes back to studying after catching up with some updates. He wears his earphones and listens to piano covers of 10 Sun’s songs. He feels motivated to do well in his exams because the concert is getting near. 

***

D-day! Junmyeon woke up earlier than usual because he couldn't sleep well last night. He already prepared what to wear the day before yesterday but he decided to change it at the last minute. He wore a round neck cream shirt, denim jacket and a pair of denim pants. Of course, he cannot forget his favorite black converse and specs. He planned to meet his best friend, Minseok, at the mall near the concert venue.

It took him quite long to arrive at the mall due to the heavy traffic. Thankfully, he spotted Minseok as soon as he entered the mall. “Min!!!”

“Jun! You look so fine! Hesun might fall in love with you at once.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “You’re not gonna fool me.”

“I’m not fooling you. You always look good anyway.”

“Thanks, Min! Where do you want to eat? My treat!”

Junmyeon can tell when the people they encounter are also fans like him. He sometimes smiles a little when he meets the eye but most of the time, he does not. He is too shy to make friends. He’s been a fan for years but still has no close friends even in stan twt. Yes, there are some who interact with him once in a while but it does not go beyond replying to tweets. He never experienced sliding into his mutuals’ dms. He is just glad that he has Minseok. Minseok, though he’s not a fan, listens to some of the duo’s songs. He also never fails to listen to Junmyeon's anecdotes about the two. Minseok has really been supportive of Jun’s fanboy life.

After eating lunch together, they spent time in a cafe. They talked and did not notice that it was already time for Junmyeon to line up for the concert. They went near the concert venue and bought some official and unofficial goods. Junmyeon got freebies and banners from several fans as well. Minseok made sure to take some pictures of Junmyeon outside the venue, holding his lightstick before leaving him. They promised to meet each other after the concert.

“See you later, Jun. Have fun and enjoy the concert, okay? Say hi to Yeol for me.”

“Bye, Min. Thank you!” Junmyeon smiles and bids a goodbye to his best friend before finally lining up. He did not wait too long as the line moved after half an hour. He feels so excited, butterflies all over his stomach. He’s definitely feeling nervous since his hands and feet are cold. When he entered the venue, he took some selcas while holding his lightstick up. He then rode the escalator and went to the comfort room first before going to the VIP Seated Area. It’s his first ever concert and being so happy is an understatement. 

It was not hard for him to find his seat, 2nd to the last seat from the right at the 4th row. “Oh my god.” He whispers to himself when he finally sits down. He is close, closer than what he has imagined. He stopped himself from suddenly screaming loud because he does not want to stir attention. He took a picture of his view and sent it to Minseok. **‘I’m so close, what the fuck. I’m going to faint.’**

Minseok replies,  **‘Don’t faint. The ticket’s gonna go into waste. Enjoy the night and make sure Hesun notices you! ;)’**

The concert venue was gradually filled with fans. Many were already screaming but Junmyeon just wanted to cry. He can’t believe what’s happening. “It feels like a dream.”

“Well, it’s not.”

Junmyeon looks at where the voice came from, from his right. He did not know what to do, how to react, what to respond. The man was wearing a face mask and cap, looks like a bad guy or a thief from Junmyeon but he brushes it off since the eyes are beautiful. He smiles a little, bowing slightly before facing the front again. He got his phone and took short videos and pictures of the venue. He took another one where he started from his left side but maybe Junmyeon has lost his concentration and ended up including the man sitting beside him too. He quickly stops the video when he hears the man chuckles.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I… I didn't mean to take a video of you. I swear, I just forgot to stop it, I’m sorry. I’ll delete it--” The guy looked at him, smiled and that made him stop from talking. “It’s okay, really. I understand.”

_ ‘Understand? Understand what? Does he think I like him or what? Does he think I’m a creep?--Wait’  _ Junmyeon’s train of thoughts halted when something came into his mind. His voice, his chuckle, his eyes, all seem familiar to Junmyeon but Junmyeon can’t pinpoint where he has heard or seen this guy before. He musters up courage since he thought that the guy is also alone, might as well start some chit chat and try to befriend him. “Please don’t mind me asking but have we seen each other before?”

The guy shaked his head a bit, “Hmm. I don’t think so.”

“Really? Because you seem familiar. Anyway, I’m really sorry, I’m not a creep, I swear. I meant no harm, I already deleted the video.” Junmyeon said while looking intently at the guy. 

“Have you deleted it from the recently deleted folder? Might as well recover it before it’s really gone.”

Junmyeon can’t catch up, “What do you mean?”

The guy chuckles again, “Nothing. How long have you been a fan?”

“Almost five years? This is my first time attending a concert though.” Junmyeon smiles as he remembers. The guy seems friendly and Jun can tell he’s handsome even though he has seen only his eyes and not the whole face. Junmyeon wanted to ask why he looked like that, wearing masks and a cap, but he did not want to be rude. “How about you?” Junmyeon asks when the guy did not respond and just nodded his head.

“I have attended every concert.”

Junmyeon’s face held an amused expression, “Wow. I guess you’re rich.”

“You can say that.”

Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat when the guy’s eyes also smiled, forming crescent shapes. It hit him, _ ‘His eyes look like Hesun.’ _ Junmyeon dismissed the thought, maybe he is just hallucinating or imagining things due to his excitement. “Who do you like better?” The guy asked and Jun had to act normal, not wanting to scare the guy.

“I like them both,” Junmyeon giggles, “But I love Hesun more!” He said excitedly but he was confused when the guy chuckles once again, “Do you find me weird? You have been laughing at me since earlier.”

“No, no. You’re just…. cute, I guess.” Junmyeon can feel his cheeks turn hot and red at the guy’s response.  _ ‘Is he trying to flirt with me?’  _ “Thanks?” Junmyeon sat properly and took his phone, ending the conversation with the guy beside him.

  
  


***

The venue was filled with screams when the lights suddenly went out. It was dark but not too dark due to the light coming from the lightsticks of each fan, from the stage as well. Junmyeon feels overwhelmed, he cannot stop screaming. He just prays he’ll still have his voice when the concert ends. His tears started to fall when the VCR ended and the platform was rising up slowly, going to reveal the duo he had admired for years. He was not able to stop himself from standing when Chanyeol and Hesun finally revealed themselves and started singing. He sat back when he felt a hand pulled him to his seat. “Sorry,” he mouthed to the guy he talked earlier and the latter just nodded his head.

His focus went back to the duo who is now performing their song, ‘What a Life.’ Junmyeon sings along the chorus like there’s no tomorrow. Lightstick waving at his right hand, his phone taking a video on his left hand, but his eyes are focused at the stage. He did not mind multitasking and just enjoyed every moment like he’s living inside a dream where there’s only him with the boys who became his source of happiness and strength.

The duo performed a few more songs before having their ment. Junmyeon was silently smiling so wide, looking intently at the two boys speaking. He did not notice that tears were again falling from his eyes. He looked for his handkerchief and wiped his tears. 

After the ment, another VCR was played and the boys went back to the stage and performed Telephone. Chanyeol went near to his section so he constantly screamed Chanyeol’s name. “Park Chanyeol!!! Chanyeol-ah!!! You’re so handsome!!! Chanyeol!!!!” Chanyeol went even nearer and Junmyeon stopped himself from jumping and throwing himself to the first row. “Chanyeol!!! Oh my god! Oh my god! Did he just smile at me? Oh my god! Oh my god! I can’t do this anymore. Chanyeol smiled at me. Chanyeol fvcking smiled at me!” He panics and whispers to himself, screaming internally. He hears the guy beside him chuckling again but does not give him any attention. He can’t even breathe properly. He tried slapping himself once, twice--- “Hey, you’ll hurt yourself. This is not a dream, okay?” Junmyeon’s eyes meet the eyes of the guy sitting beside him, holding his right hand right now. He pulled his hand from the guy, “I just can’t believe this. I’m not dreaming, right? You saw it, right? He looked at this side then he smiled. He smiled at me!”

Junmyeon swears to his mind that there’s something special in the guy’s eyes. “Yeah, definitely. He looked and smiled to this side, now bring your focus back to the stage, they’re performing another song.” Junmyeon sees amusement in his eyes and he has no idea why his mind is thinking how the guy said those words to him, lovingly. Lovingly? He was not sure, he maybe is assuming too much.

Just like what the guy said, Junmyeon brought his focus to the duo who is now performing his favorite song, Jet Lag. “I really love Hesun’s parts here! His voice is just too much for my heart to handle,” Junmyeon whispers to the guy beside him, teary-eyed. Junmyeon sang along, screamed, and smiled as the duo performed more songs from their latest album. The duo had another ment after and Junmyeon was dying from laughter due to the two especially Chanyeol’s hyperactiveness and jokes.

After the ment, Chanyeol performed his solo song, ‘Nothin’' and Junmyeon is not lying if he says it was Chanyeol’s best performance since debut. Chanyeol was looking so handsome, his emotions were shown and him playing electric guitar was just mesmerizing. Junmyeon’s heart started to race since he knows Hesun’s solo stage is up next.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Junmyeon shakes his head cutely, earning another laugh from the guy. He is definitely not okay, it’s Hesun, his bias, afterall. 

“Do you want me to take the video instead?” The guy kindly offers.

“Is it okay?”

“More than okay.”

The guy took Junmyeon’s cell phone and he was so thankful because he can fully enjoy the performance, hype Hesun up and still have a good quality video that he can watch a thousand times more when he goes home. “Oh Hesun! Oh Hesun! Oh Hesun!” The concert venue was deafening, all fans were chanting Hesun’s name.

Time flew fast. Junmyeon can’t believe they’re already in the encore part. Not a single part of him wants this concert, this night to end. He pouts while watching the last VCR the boys prepared. He still wants to see Hesun closer like Chanyeol earlier. He prays that Hesun will come near his section for the last song too. 

“Crying again?”

“No,” Junmyeon pouts. “You were really quiet throughout the concert, are you really a fan?”

The guy giggles a bit, “Are you judging me now?”

“No, I don’t mean it that way.” Junmyeon denies, hands gesturing no. He sits properly, sighs and whispers, “I hope Hesun can come near this section. I want to see his handsome face near.” Junmyeon was not able to wait for the guy’s answer since his attention was diverted to the sound of another song starting.

The duo is down to their last song - Rodeo Station. The boys threw some signed balls to the fans at different sections. Unfortunately, Junmyeon was not able to catch one, but fortunately, he sees Hesun walking towards their section. “HESUN!!!!! HESUN-AH!!!!” Junmyeon screamed his lungs out, wanting to make Hesun notice him.

Hesun was even more beautiful up close. He is really flawless and he has a good skin. He looks too perfect but it is not time for Junmyeon to cry. He screams constantly and waves his hands to Hesun. Junmyeon’s world seemingly stopped when their eyes met. “Hi!!!! Hesun!!!!” Hesun smiles at him and waves his hand in return. Junmyeon also noticed that Hesun nodded at the guy sitting beside him while smiling before leaving their side. Junmyeon internally screams and proceeds to hit the arm of the guy beside him. “He noticed me!!! Hesun noticed me!!! He smiled at me!!! He waved at me!!! Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!!”   
  


“Hey, stop hitting me,” the guys said jokingly, grabbing Junmyeon’s right arm again. Junmyeon seemed shocked and realized what he was doing. “OMG I’m so sorry!!!! I’m just happy, I’m sorry!!! Did it hurt a lot? I didn't mean to hit you,” Junmyeon says, guilty of what he has done. He caressed the guy’s left arm but the guy stopped him and told him it’s okay. “I’m really sorry.” 

The guy nodded, “Are you fine?”

“Am I??? I think I’m not.” Junmyeon hides his face on his palms, “It really happened, right? Hesun noticed me. I am soooo lucky. This is the best birthday gift ever.”

***

The concert just ended. Fans are taking pictures while holding the banners and lightsticks but Junmyeon seemed like he lost it. He’s just plainly staring at the stage. “Are you okay?” Junmyeon did not answer. He does not know it feels like this after the concert. He suddenly feels empty, it hits him that it ended, it was done. But it was not too long when he started to cry, again, out of happiness. He feels overwhelmed.

“Don’t mind me, this is just me being emotional because I am sooooo happy,” Junmyeon said. He did not see it but the guy nodded and smiled at him.

Few more minutes have passed and the concert venue starts to get empty. Junmyeon has calmed down by now. He looks at the guy, confused, “Are you not leaving yet?”

The guy shaked his head, “Do you want me to take pictures of you?”   
  


Junmyeon hesitated at first but agreed since there are few fans left in his section anyway. He goes down to the first row area, holds his banner and lightstick up, and smiles at the camera. “One, two, three. One more.”

“Thanks!” Junmyeon gets his phone from the guy. “Let me have your phone, I’ll take pictures of you too.” The guy nodded, got his phone from the back pocket and gave it to Jun. Junmyeon went up a bit while the guy went to where he was posing a while ago, holding his lightstick awkwardly.

“Don’t you want to take it off?,” Junmyeon says pertaining to the mask and cap the guy was wearing. The guy chuckles, removing his cap first then his face mask. Junmyeon stared at him, looking like his soul had just left him. 

“Hey.”

Junmyeon blinked and rubbed his eyes but he still can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“C’mon take my pic now before anyone else can see.”

Junmyeon absentmindedly nods and proceeds to take a picture of the guy looking exactly like Hesun. The guy laughed again as he reached for his phone from Junmyeon’s hand. He wears the cap and the face mask again. “Hey, are you okay?”

“W-who are you? You look like Hesun…”

The guy just shrugs and makes his way to his seat in the 4th row, leaving Jun still dumbfounded. “H-hey! What’s your name?” Junmyeon followed him up when he came back to his senses. 

“Are you leaving now?” Junmyeon asks again while also fixing his things.

“Why? Do you want to have dinner with me?”   
  


“What?”

“I guess not then I should say bye now--”   
  


“Yes!”

The guy finds Jun cute and laughs again, “Yes what?”

“Let’s have dinner together? If it’s okay with you…” Junmyeon says, ashamed of himself.

“Okay, my treat.”

The guy leaves first and Junmyeon follows him, giving his last glance to his seat and the stage. Junmyeon was walking behind the guy silently. They entered a Chinese restaurant and were escorted to a private room. The guy immediately sat and removed his face mask, “Finally.”

Junmyeon sits at the chair opposite to the guy whom he still does not know the name of. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“Same as yours.”

The guy just nodded and gave their orders to the waitress. Junmyeon got his phone and texted his best friend.  **‘Min!!! I’m sorry, I might have lost my mind. You won’t believe what happened.’**

It took Minseok a few minutes to reply,  **‘SHT I’M SORRY JUN. I JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP, I WASN’T MINDFUL OF THE TIME, I’LL GO THERE NOW.’**

**‘No need. I’m having dinner with someone, I’ll tell you everything when I get home.’**

**‘You sure? Okay, have fun. See you later!’**

Junmyeon kept his phone and noticed that the guy was staring at him. “S-so, who are you?”

“I’m Sehun.”

After 9401 years, Junmyeon knew the name of the guy sitting beside him earlier. “I don’t wanna be rude but are you and Hesun relatives? You look like him.”

“Well that’s because I’m his twin brother,” Sehun says proudly.

“Twin brother? I didn’t know he had one… I knew he had a brother but not a twin brother. I feel like I am a fake fan now…” Junmyeon whispers to himself but it was loud enough for the other to hear.

“Now you know,” Sehun says, trying to suppress his laugh.

“I can’t believe this. You’re not scamming me, right?”

Sehun laughed hard, eyes turning into crescent shapes again. “I won’t be treating you to dinner at a fancy restaurant if I am a scammer, don’t you think?”

“Right.” Junmyeon nodded.

“Stop staring.”

“I can’t help it,” Junmyeon whined. “This must definitely be a dream. It’s too good to be true.” Sehun smiles at him and the latter just keeps on staring. 

“What are you thinking?”

“You.”

“What about me? I know, my brother is more handsome than I am.”

“Actually, no.”

“No?” Sehun teases. “Who’s more handsome, me or my brother?”

“You are.”

Sehun chuckles, “I know, thanks. Don’t worry, I’ll let my brother know.”

“No, you’ll not.”

“Yes, I will.” Sehun teases Junmyeon and the latter just sighed. “Hesun is soooo handsome but there’s something about your eyes.” Junmyeon narrows his eyes, trying to look intently at Sehun’s eyes.

“What?”

“Something special.”   
  
“Like what?”

“Like my reflection.” It was Junmyeon’s turn to laugh a bit. He can’t believe himself, he’s actually losing it right now. Sehun smirks, “Are you implying you’re special?”

“Am I not?”

Sehun shrugs. Their attention was diverted to the food that was served on the table. “Thank you for the treat, I’ll enjoy the food!” Junmyeon beamed. He won’t deny that he’s quite starving so he did not waste any time and started eating. Sehun did the same.

***

“Sehun.”

“Hmm?” Sehun looks up to Junmyeon who has just finished eating.

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, what is it?”

“Why did you treat me to dinner? Why were you friendly to me? Is it because I am your brother’s fan? I am not supposed to invade his privacy, especially be close to his family,” Junmyeon states in a low voice.

“Are we close now?”

“That’s not the point,” Junmyeon whined. “Answer my questions, please?”   
  


“Well, since you asked then I’ll answer. To be honest, I found you interesting.”

“That’s it?” Junmyeon asked and Sehun nodded, “Yeah.”

“To tell you honestly, my mind still can’t process what is happening right now. I attended a concert for the first time, Chanyeol smiled at me, Hesun waved at me and now the guy I was talking to for the whole time was actually Hesun’s brother? And he even treated me to dinner?” Junmyeon pauses for a while, “Do you think other people will believe me when I tell them about this? No, right? Because this is too unbelievable.” Junmyeon sighed. It’s not that he is unhappy with all these things but can’t just seem to understand what’s happening and how to react to his situation. Should he be happy he finally saw Hesun’s brother? Should he be ashamed because he might be crossing the boundary as a fan? Should he just be himself and be friendly because technically if not for being Hesun’s brother, Sehun is his new friend he met from the concert, right?

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t have to say sorry. It’s just me. I’m overwhelmed with everything that has happened.”

“I’m still part of it so I’m sorry.” Sehun smiles, “Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon looked at Sehun and silently waited for whatever Sehun would say. “Can we be friends?”

Junmyeon blinked a few more times, “Why….not?,” he stuttered.   
  


“Great.” Sehun tried but failed in hiding his excitement. “But are you sure? If it’s uncomfortable for you, you can say no. I don’t hold grudges.” 

“It’s not uncomfortable but it’s still unbelievable. Thanks for the treat and for being my concert buddy, I guess?” Junmyeon says. It would not be wrong if he agrees to be friends, right? He has no intention of using Sehun to be close to Hesun or whatsoever. Plus, he doubts they will still be in contact after this night.

“You were a cute concert buddy, if that’s what you call it,” Sehun said, smiling at Jun.

“Forget about me crying please. And those embarrassing moments, let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.” Junmyeon wants to hide due to embarrassment. He can feel his blood rise up to his cheeks.

“Why? You made the concert even more interesting.”

Junmyeon blushed at Sehun’s statement. “Thanks?,” Junmyeon answers, unsure if he should really be saying thanks which earned him another laugh from Sehun.

***

“How about you?”   
  


“Me? Unlike my brother, I like black and white.” Sehun answered. Junmyeon nodded his head, “Wanna know what’s mine?”

“Yeah, what’s your favorite color?”

“I like all colors!” Junmyeon answered, emphasizing the word ‘all.’ 

Sehun snickers at Junmyeon’s act. “I see. Do you like to stay at home or you prefer going out?”

“Well, I am really busy with college stuff, I seldom go out. I prefer staying at home, watching movies and you know catching up with 10 Sun’s updates.” 

There’s something Sehun had noticed since earlier. Junmyeon talks in pouts. _ Cute _ .

“Hesun likes going out.”

“I know, I think I’ve read it once already. What about you?”   
  


“I prefer staying at home.”

Junmyeon shows amusement in his reaction. “Really?”

“Hmm,” Sehun nodded, “I don’t like going out. I am afraid someone will recognize me and mistake me for my brother.” 

“Ahh. That’s why you were wearing all that?” Junmyeon remembers how covered Sehun was earlier, wearing all that face mask and a cap. It must have been hot.

“Yeah.” Sehun looks at his wrist watch then back to Junmyeon. “Hey, it’s getting late. I think we should end it here?” Junmyeon curiously looked at his phone. “Oh. I didn’t know that much time had passed. Yeah, I think we should end it here.” 

Junmyeon looked and genuinely smiled at Sehun, “Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed your company. Thanks for the dinner again! I also enjoyed it.”

“No worries. Are you going home now? You’ll take a cab?”

“Yup. My place is not far from here anyway. How about you?”

Sehun hesitates to ask at first, “I have my car… Do you want me to take you home?”

“No, no need, I have bothered you much already.”

“You were not a bother, I enjoyed being with you too.”

Junmyeon feels his cheeks get heated. What is wrong with me?, he thought. “O-okay.”

They both stood up from their seats, “Hey, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon looked up to him, “Why?”

“I forgot to mention this. Uh…..”

Sehun paused which led to Junmyeon thinking what it was about. “Oh. Don’t worry, I’ll not tell anyone about this. No one will believe me anyway.” Junmyeon gave Sehun a reassuring smile.

“Great. Thanks. Another thing… Can I have your number?” Sehun asked, hands on his nape and cheeks are stained red. He feels nervous asking this, very nervous. But he did not want to waste this chance.

“O-oh.”

Sehun internally panicked hearing Junmyeon’s reaction and instantly thinks of an excuse “Uh… So I can contact you when… you know, this gets out… that means you did not…. you did not fulfill your promise…”

Junmyeon laughs at Sehun.  _ Cute, is he nervous?  _ Junmyeon decided to play along, “Sure.” He asked for Sehun’s phone and dialed his number. He ended it when he heard his own phone rang. He gives it back to Sehun, “But can there be an exception?”

Sehun looked at Junmyeon with a confused expression so the latter just continued talking. “Can I tell my best friend? I promise he’ll be the only to know this besides us.”

Sehun shakes his nervousness as he puts his phone back on his pocket. He gives Junmyeon a cute smile, “Sure. I’ll tell one person about this too anyway.”

Junmyeon refrained himself from thinking who it might be. He did not want to assume so he just nods.


	2. Chapter 2

“Junmyeon! Wake up~”

Junmyeon groaned and faced the other side of the bed. He pulled his blanket up until his head, not wanting to get out of the bed. However, Minseok went closer and pulled his blanket from him. “It’s already 2 in the afternoon. I think that’s enough for oversleeping. Get up now,” Minseok whined, pulling Junmyeon’s feet too.

“5 more…”

“No more. Get up and eat. You still need to study later.”

“Fine.” Junmyeon half-heartedly said before rubbing his eyes and sitting on the bed. He immediately opened his eyes when a thought came into his head. “Wait, was it all a dream????” Junmyeon panicked and got his phone to check the date. He let out a relieved sigh, “It’s not, right? It’s not a dream.” He whispers to himself and hurriedly opens his camera roll. He smiled when he saw his videos and pictures from yesterday’s concert.

“Yes, it was not a dream, Jun. Now eat your ‘brunch’. Then tell me what happened last night.”

Junmyeon nodded while fixing his bed, “I’ll tell you every detail, don’t worry.”

***

“You’re so lucky!!! I’m happy for you!” Minseok exclaims as he gives back Junmyeon’s phone. “I know right! I still can’t believe I was noticed by both of them.” Junmyeon smiled.

“So you ate dinner last night with who? New friend from the concert?”

Junmyeon blushed at Minseok’s question. “Yeah, wanna know who he is?”

“It’s a HE,” Minseok said while nodding his head. “I have no idea, spill.”

“Hesun’s twin brother.”

“HESUN HAS A TWIN BROTHER???”

Junmyeon shrugged, “I didn’t know about it too.” 

“YOU WERE WITH HESUN’S TWIN BROTHER THE WHOLE TIME? WHY?”

“Stop shouting and sit down,” Junmyeon said. Minseok nods, sighs and sits properly. “What’s his name?”

“Sehun. Sehun Oh.”

“What’s with that face?”

“What do you mean?”   
  


“Do you like his name? WAIT, DO YOU LIKE HIM?”

Junmyeon pretended to not have heard his best friend’s question. He stood up and put his plate on the sink. “JUNMYEON ANSWER ME! DO YOU LIKE HIM?”

“Why are you exaggerating? Lower your voice. And…. why did you think I like him?” Junmyeon asked before drinking water.

“You smiled like an idiot when you mentioned his name. Don’t even try to deny it, I saw it with my own eyes!” Junmyeon can only laugh at his best friend’s reaction. “I don’t think so.” Junmyeon went to the living room, sat comfortably on the sofa and opened the television with Minseok following him.

Junmyeon talked about what happened last night, every detail like what he promised. He didn’t notice he was as excited as Minseok who was just listening. “Oh my god Jun!!!”

***

Sehun went out of his room to eat. He was stretching his long arms and yawning when he was surprised at the sight of his brother in the living room. “Hesun-ah, how long have you been here?” Sehun asked as he found his way to the kitchen to drink some warm water.

“I slept here.”

Sehun nodded. He was not aware that his brother went home, he slept well last night. Sehun takes out a cup of ramen from their cabinet then prepares hot water. 

“So…”

Sehun looked at his brother, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“Why did you ditch us last night?” His brother wriggled his eyebrows playfully. “That was the first time.”

“Had dinner with someone.” Sehun answers Hesun’s question without giving him a glance. He brought his ramen and sat on the dining table. He then began eating.

“Someone? Don’t tell me you have a boyfriend already? Without me knowing?” Before Sehun could even answer, “Are you really treating your brother like this? You’re hurting my feelings,” Hesun adds dramatically and even had his hand on his “aching” chest.

“I just met him yesterday.”

“For real? Don’t tell me you’ve met him during our concert?”

“Okay, I won’t tell you though it was really what had happened.”

Hesun did not respond so Sehun looked at him and was confused when he saw Hesun with his eyes closed. “What are you doing?”

Hesun raised his left hand to Sehun, “I’m thinking.”   
  


Sehun shrugged and continued to eat. 

“Was it the one beside you? I can’t remember his face though.”

Sehun nodded at his brother’s question. “He’s cute.”

Hesun looked at him with a teasing smile, “Love at first sight?”

“No. He’s just cute and… interesting.”

“You like him.”

“No?”

“That’s not a question. Anyway, did you ask for his number?”

“Yes.”

“I’m proud of you, bro. Have you texted him?”

“Not yet…”   
  


“What are you waiting for???”

“I just woke up okay? And I… don’t know what to say.”

“Oh. Wait.” Hesun stood up and went to his room. Sehun was confused and curious but he brushed it off and proceeded to clean the dishes and the table.

“Here.” Hesun came back in no time and put something on the table. Sehun looked at him, eyebrows furrowing. “Ticket for Chanyeol’s movie premiere. Ask him to be your date.”

“You think he’ll come?”   
  


Hesun shrugged, “Just try. There’s no harm in trying. Good luck bro.” Hesun smiled at Sehun before patting his shoulder and going back to the living room to continue watching.

***

Today marks the first week after the concert. Junmyeon was busy with his college life but he still thinks about Sehun every now and then. He checks his phone if there is any message from him. Unfortunately, there’s none. He had already saved Sehun’s number too but he never took a chance to text him first. Maybe it was really for that night only.

“Text him first. Follow your heart.”

Junmyeon glares at Minseok, “No thanks.” He put his phone down and diverted his attention to the book he was reading a while ago.

“Why not?”

“Because he’s Sehun.”

“And?”   
  


“He’s Hesun’s brother.”

“So what?”

“He might think I want to get closer to him just because of Hesun.”

“Is it true?”   
  


“Of course not!”

“Chill, I was just confirming. You know, you should clear it out to yourself first. You might hurt him.”

“Min, you’re overthinking.” Junmyeon says as he tries hard to focus on the book he is reading.

“What if he likes you?”   
  


Junmyeon can’t seem to understand what he was reading. He rereads the first sentence for a few more times before finally giving up and facing his best friend. “That’s impossible.” Junmyeon was not able to wait for Minseok’s answer. He turned his back again when he heard his phone vibrate. “Shit.”

“What???”

“He texted me.”   
  
“Who???? SEHUN???”

Junmyeon did not answer. He hurriedly unlocked his phone to read the message clearly. ‘ **Hello Junmyeon** .’ He felt Minseok beside him, trying to peek if it was really Sehun who texted. “Finally! Reply, Jun. Reply.”

Before Junmyeon can even think of a reply, another text message from Sehun came. “Are you doing well?” It was Minseok who read it aloud. “I’m sorry it took a while. Yah! Reply to him now. Impossible my ass,” Minseok said while rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, Min.” Junmyeon shooed his best friend, wanting privacy to text with Sehun. 

“Just don’t mind me.”

“Min.” Junmyeon whined.

“Fine. Call me when you’re done texting with your boyfriend.”

Junmyeon shouted, not sure if he was heard by his best friend, “He’s not my boyfriend!” Junmyeon looked at his cellphone and began to type a reply.

**‘Hey! I’m doing well, how about you?’**

**‘Can I call?’**

Junmyeon’s heart skipped a bit. He does not know if it’s because he nearly dropped his phone but was able to save it or it is because of Sehun’s text.  **‘I am really not a fan of texting. If you don’t mind, can I call you?’** Junmyeon replied ‘ **I don’t mind** ’ and mentally scolded himself for not replying back at once.

Few seconds later, his phone started ringing. He took a deep breath to calm himself before taking the call, “Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

_ This is awkward _ . Junmyeon heard Sehun chuckle. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, you?”

“I’m sorry it took a week for me to text you. Were you waiting for my text?”   
  


“H-huh?” Junmyeon did not know what to answer. Sure, he can’t deny that he was somewhat looking forward to Sehun’s text but should he be honest with it? 

Sehun chuckles again, it’s becoming his habit when talking to Junmyeon. “Nevermind. Are you busy? Am I bothering you?”   
  


“Ah no, no. I’m not.” Junmyeon denied.

“Can I ask you out?”

Junmyeon felt his heart race. “W-what? Today? Uh.. I-”

“Hmm. Not today. Are you excited to see me?” Hearing no response from Junmyeon, Sehun again chuckles. He imagines Junmyeon’s reaction being taken aback. “Just kidding. I wanna ask you out tomorrow if you’re not busy. Hesun gave me two tickets to Chanyeol’s movie premiere… And… I don’t know who to ask…. It would be a waste if I let it pass…. I thought of you, maybe you wanted to come…?”   
  


The shorter can't help but smile. Sehun started off with confidence but now he’s nervous. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“H-huh?”

Oh how fast the tables have turned. It was now Sehun’s turn to blush. “Is it a date?” Junmyeon asked again but he sounded more teasing.

“If it’s alright for you then it’s a date.”

“O-okay. B-but when is it a-again?”   
  


Sehun suppressed his laugh when he heard Junmyeon stuttering. “Tomorrow. Are you free?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you perhaps want to grab lunch with me?”   
  
“Yes.”

“Okay, you cannot take that back. Is it alright if I invited you over to my house? I’ll be trying a new recipe for lunch. If not, then it’s also okay, I’ll just reserve us to---”   
  


“No need. It’s okay. I know you don’t like to go outside.” Junmyeon jokingly said.

“You don’t like it too.”

“But one of us needed to adjust, right?” Junmyeon laughed a bit.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”   
  


“Nothing. Should I pick you up?”

“You can send me the address instead so it’s less hassle for you?”   
  
“Or I can pick you up so it’s less hassle for you? You know, one of us needed to adjust.” Sehun used the same words Junmyeon used, earning a laugh from the latter.

“Okay….”

“How’s college?”   
  


“Barely surviving.” Junmyeon answered. He stood up and made himself comfortable to his bed. “How about you?”   
  


“Still taking my time thinking if I should start my own business.”

“Oh…” Junmyeon nodded though he knows he can’t be seen by Sehun.

***

“You spent an hour and half talking to him on the phone yet you tell me he doesn't like you? Oh come on,” Minseok rolled his eyes at his best friend, currently back to studying.

“We’re just friends.”   
  


“Really? Then great! That’s where it all starts,” Minseok got a pillow and hugged it while sitting on Junmyeon’s bed. “By the way, Hesun is filming something for his reality show?” Junmyeon looked at him, surprised and excitedly asked, “Really?”

“No. I was just testing you.”

Junmyeon got the pillow Minseok is hugging and threw it on him. “I hate you.” Jun sighed, “I know what you’re thinking. Yes, I barely know their updates these past few days because it has been a hectic week for me. But no, I’m not unstanning them. I still like them. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.” He pouted and turned his back on Min.

“Hey, don’t take it the wrong way. I just want to clarify things while it’s still early. Let’s not dismiss the possibility of you liking each other, okay? Look. He treated you to dinner, even asked your number and now what? He asked you on a date. I think he likes you.”   
  


Junmyeon just sighed so Minseok continued speaking. “What if you ended up liking him?”   
  


“Is it wrong?” He whispered. It’s still not happening but Junmyeon considered the ‘what ifs.’ What if they really get to know each other more and end up developing feelings, is it wrong? 

“Of course not! My point is I hope it happens not because he is Hesun’s twin brother.”

“Aren’t you being mean to me? Why did you think of me like that?”   
  


“Juuun,” Minseok felt guilty and moved closer to him and reached for his hand. “I’m sorry.”   
  


Junmyeon pouted and refused to look at Minseok but he let him hold his hand. “I don’t even like Hesun in a romantic way. I never imagined him being my boyfriend or whatsoever. I like him as a musician. And Sehun? He’s a different person from Hesun. Sure, he may look exactly the same on the first look but as I talk to him, the more I realize that he is not Hesun. He’s Sehun and he’s far different from his brother. I don’t think I’m making any sense.” Junmyeon lowered his head and looked at the floor.

Minseok squeezed Jun’s hand, “I’m so sorry, Jun. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I was just worried because I don’t want anyone to hurt or get hurt. You know I love you Jun, right? I’m sorry. I know you are not like that, I’m really sorry.”

Jun also felt guilty, thinking that his friend was genuinely concerned about him so he looked at his best friend and asked for a hug. “I understand. Thank you.” 

“Have you thought of what to wear for tomorrow? You should dress up nicely.” Minseok patted Junmyeon’s back before letting go of the hug.

“Not yet.”

“Wear pink! You look cute in pink!”   
  


“Mean, I look cute in every color,” Junmyeon pouted, acting offended by his friend’s comment.

“Fine. Whatever you say. I’ll leave you now, don’t forget about dinner, okay? I’ll be in my room.”

Junmyeon nodded and waved to his best friend. Minseok smiled and went towards the door. “Jun, follow where your heart goes, I’ll support you. I’m your best friend, remember.” He said before leaving Jun, smiling.

***

The next day, Junmyeon woke up quite early and took a bath before eating breakfast. Minseok can’t help but tease his best friend while they were eating together. He also volunteered to wash the dishes to give Junmyeon time to prepare for his  _ date.  _ He wore a white dress shirt with elegant flower design paired with his blue striped dress slacks and decided to just carry the coat for the meantime since they will still go to Sehun’s place first.

Minseok did not waste his chance and went outside together with Junmyeon when Sehun arrived. He was in awe to see Sehun’s beauty. Junmyeon had to bring his friend’s senses back to reality by introducing him to Sehun. It did not take a long time for both Sehun and Jun to be in the car. Minseok just invited Sehun over to their place next time.

The car ride was awkwardly silent at first. Junmyeon was staring at the window while Sehun can’t help but steal glances from time to time. “Hey,” Sehun says with his low voice, catching Junmyeon’s attention.

“Why?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you feeling awkward?”

“Not really. You?”

It was really awkward.

“Should I play some music?”   
  


“Sure!” Junmyeon giggles.

In no time, they have reached Sehun’s place. “Wow.” Sehun laughs at Jun’s amused reaction. “That’s your house?” Junmyeon looks at Sehun with wide eyes. Sehun nods and gets out of the car to open the car door on Junmyeon’s side. The latter smiled, “Thanks,” cheeks are red due to the unexpected gesture of the taller. 

“Let’s go in?”

Junmyeon was sitting on the sofa but his eyes were wandering all over the place. Sehun comes back from the kitchen with drinks in his hand. The taller smiles as he finds Junmyeon cute.

Sehun walks closer and sits close to Junmyeon. The latter said thanks before accepting the drink. “You live here alone?”

Sehun nods, “Yeah. But sometimes my brother sleeps here.”

“This is pretty big. Don’t you get lonely?” Junmyeon asks, genuinely curious about Sehun. 

“Sometimes.”

“Are you thinking of getting a dog?”

Their eyes met, making Junmyeon flustered. “How did you know? Yeah, I was considering.”

“You should! You’ll feel less lonely.” Junmyeon was the one who looked away.

“Hmm. Or maybe you can visit me often. That will make me feel less lonely.” Sehun stands up and walks towards the kitchen. It took seconds for Junmyeon to process what he had just heard. “Yah!”

“Yah?”

“Why did you suddenly leave after saying that! That’s not fair.”

Sehun laughs at Junmyeon whining. “I’ll start cooking now. You can watch television while waiting or look over the place, I don’t mind.”

***

Sehun glances at Junmyeon who is now holding and looking intently at a picture frame. “Can you tell who is who?” 

Jun looks at Sehun, “Are you challenging me?” Sehun confidently nods.

“This is you. The one who’s raising his hand.”

“You’ve seen that picture of Hesun, that’s why you know who I am, right?”   
  


“No~ I just know it. It won’t hurt to acknowledge my skills,” Junmyeon playfully says then winks at Sehun.

Junmyeon puts the picture frame down and gets another one that caught his attention. “Why is the baby crying here?” Junmyeon shows it to Sehun as the latter looks up.

“Did you just call me baby?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “This baby is cute.”

“Don’t worry, you’re cuter. Except that you’re not my baby.”

Junmyeon pretended to not hear what Sehun had just said. He puts the picture frame down and scans the other picture. Sehun laughed at Junmyeon’s actions. 

“What sports did you like when you were a kid?”   
  


Sehun continues to cook but never fails to answer Junmyeon’s questions. “Hesun was into taekwondo. He also tried basketball once.”   
  


Junmyeon looks at Sehun with his eyes narrowed. “I certainly asked about you.”   
  


“Oh, right.”

“I was into swimming.”

“Really? I’m envious. I never once enjoyed swimming. Bring me to a pool and I’ll just stay at the side, jumping.” Junmyeon says, making the taller laugh. “Seriously, I think I can just say hi and you’ll still laugh at me. Do you find me funny?”

Sehun stops laughing. “Sorry, did I offend you?”

“No~ I’m just curious.”

A silence fills the house.

“Sehun.”

“Hmm?”

Junmyeon was now sitting comfortably on the sofa. “Is it hard to have a twin?” 

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious.”

Sehun did not answer. He washed his hands, dried it and walked towards the living room. He threw himself on the sofa and stared at Junmyeon. “I’m happy to have a twin. But yeah, it’s hard.” Sehun did not expect a serious conversation like this. “People always compare us since we were kids and I’m kinda used to it now.”

“Hmm. I noticed that whenever I ask something about you, your answers are always Hesun is like this, Hesun likes this, my brother likes this.” Junmyeon sighs.

“Well, you’re Hesun’s fan. I just thought you are interested about Hesun.”

“So? Can’t I be interested in you too? Come on, Sehun. You are interesting to me too. I want to know you more. Not because you are Hesun’s brother but because you are you. You are Sehun. You are more than just his brother, okay? You are your own person. You are different from him, I can tell.”

Sehun stares at Junmyeon for a second before a smile forms on his face. “Thank you.”

“No need, I was just stating facts.”

“Still, thank you.” 

Junmyeon’s mind went blank because of Sehun’s intense staring and lovely smile.

“Should we eat now?”

“O-oh? Right. I almost forgot. I thought I was going to melt because you keep staring at me.”

“Have I told you that you look extra beautiful today?”

Junmyeon shakes his head in response.

“You look amazing, Junmyeon.”

“Thanks.”

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you~ You too.”

“I know.”

***

“I’m so sorry, Sehun.” Junmyeon pouts while looking down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t think about it. We can always watch the movie next time.” Sehun said. He glances at Junmyeon but the latter is still looking down. “Hey, Jun. Look at me.”

“It’s really okay, don’t be bothered about it.” Sehun gives him a smile before bringing his focus back to the road. Sehun is now driving Junmyeon back home. After eating lunch together, Junmyeon received a call from his mother. He can’t go to the movie premiere due to the emergency. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. I understand, promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Junmyeon grew closer to Sehun. They talk to each other through texts and calls. They got to know each other more. Sehun became the ‘rest’ Junmyeon needed every time he took a break from studying. However, he won’t deny that he became distracted which made him outdated about what’s happening with his favorite idols. He still listens to their songs, yes but he’s not that active on Twitter as he was before.

Another Friday night of studying instead of relaxing. Junmyeon fights his urge to sleep due to the many requirements he needs to do tomorrow. That’s why he can’t afford to waste time tonight. He needs to study. He pats his cheeks to wake himself up but the book before him really makes him sleepy. He decided to take a break and go down to drink water.

As soon as he reached for his phone, it started ringing. Junmyeon unconsciously smiles when he reads the caller ID, ‘Sehun.’ 

“Hello?”

[“Hey.”]

Junmyeon’s heart started beating fast. He missed Sehun’s voice. “What’s up?”

[“I texted you but you were not answering so I called. Am I bothering you?”]

He smiles and goes to his bed.  _ Forget the water, I’ll just drink later.  _ “Nope. I’m on a break, actually. Sorry for not replying, I haven’t read it.”

[“It’s okay. Happy to know you’re taking breaks. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”]

“Aww are you concerned about me?” Junmyeon teases.

[“Asking me as if you don’t know the answer, huh?”] He hears the Sehun chuckles. [“I am. Always.”]

Junmyeon feels his cheeks are burning but he needs to keep himself calm. “What about you? What are you doing?”

[“I’m outside. Waiting for someone.”]

“Ohh.” Junmyeon answers, not so amused by Sehun’s response. Should he pry? Maybe not. Though they became closer, Junmyeon still thinks about not crossing the line. He did not want to seem like invading the other’s privacy. 

[“Come out.”]

“H-huh?”

Sehun snickers. He knows Junmyeon’s eyes widened and his face screams confusion. [“I’m outside. Outside your house. Waiting for you.”]

“WHAT???? WHY??? WAIT.” Junmyeon ended the call and looked through the window only to see Sehun’s car parked in front of their house.  _ Why didn’t I notice? What is he doing here? I look like I mess. _

***

“Hey Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon blinked a few times and shook his head. He was not aware that it has been a while since he was standing near the door, staring at Sehun while smiling. He mentally swore at himself and walked towards the tall and handsome guy who was cutely waving his right hand while the other hand was inside the jacket’s pocket.

Junmyeon stopped in front of him and waved a little. “It’s late. What are you doing here?”

The taller shrugged, “I wanna see you?” Jun was busy thinking what to say when Sehun talked again, “You look cute in your pajamas.” Junmyeon felt his cheeks became hotter at Sehun’s comment. He looks down and scans his pajamas before looking up again to meet the taller’s eyes. “This is my favorite pair!”

Sehun chuckles at Junmyeon’s statement. “I said you look cute, why do you sound offended?”

Junmyeon pouts, “You’re teasing me.”

“I’m not,” Sehun says, trying to suppress his laughter and stop himself from giving the shorter’s pouty lips a peck. “By the way, I prepared a surprise for you.”

“Really? What is it? Wait. What’s the occasion?” Junmyeon seems confused but at the same time, excited. Sehun smiles and presses the car remote to unlock the car behind him. “It’s inside. Open it.”

Junmyeon approached the car and glanced back to Sehun who just nodded. He slowly opened the car’s door and was surprised to see a white fluffy dog lying on the passenger seat. Junmyeon’s eyes lit up and he reached for the dog. “Oh my god, it’s so cute!!!”

“His name is Vivi.” Sehun says, closing the door after Junmyeon carried the dog in his arms.

“He’s so cute. And so fluffy. You should’ve named it Cloud but Vivi is cute too, awww he’s sleepy.” Junmyeon talks in a soft way while caressing the dog in his arms. He looks up to Sehun, “Finally, you’ve got yourself a dog.” The taller just nods and smiles brightly while looking at Junmyeon.

“Do you want to go inside?”

“No, it’s fine. Your friend might feel uncomfortable since it’s already late.”

Junmyeon simply nods. He lifts Vivi up and kisses him on the head once before handing it back to Sehun. “Drive safely.” He says to Sehun and leans forward to Vivi to pat the dog’s head, “Be a good boy.”

“Don’t study too hard, okay? You should sleep.”

“Yes, I know. Thanks for worrying about me.” Junmyeon giggles.

“Then I guess we should get going now. Vivi, say goodbye.” Sehun playful bows together with Vivi, making Junmyeon laugh at his antics. 

***

**‘I’m already outside :)’**

Sehun stood up and searched for his slippers quickly after reading Junmyeon’s text. He raised his phone and checked if his hair and face looked alright. He then ran towards the door and opened the gate to let Junmyeon in. “Come in.” Junmyeon nodded, beaming before handing the bubble tea he bought earlier over to Sehun. “Your favorite.”

“You didn’t have to but thanks.” Sehun gladly accepted it before closing the gate and leading Junmyeon inside his house. Junmyeon was welcomed by Sehun’s energetic cloud-like dog, Vivi. Junmyeon crouched down to lift the dog up. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Sehun whispers.

Junmyeon looks back to Sehun whose eyes are smiling now. “I was talking to Vivi.” Junmyeon playfully says and sticks out his tongue briefly.

“Sure.” Sehun went towards the living room and sat comfortably on the couch. He tapped the area beside him and gestured to Junmyeon to come over. “Let’s search for a movie now while waiting for the pizza to arrive.”

“Hmm,” Junmyeon sits beside Sehun while Vivi is on his lap.

***

“Should we watch another one?”

“Let’s order dinner first.” Sehun stands up and gives his phone to the other. “Order what you like, I’ll get the same.” Junmyeon takes the phone but was confused when Sehun turned his back on him. “Where are you going?”

“Comfort room.” Sehun smirks. “Do you want to come?”

“No thanks.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes and brings his focus back to Sehun’s phone. He started ordering when he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  _ Was Sehun expecting someone to come?  _ He stood up and walked towards the door. But before he could even reach for the doorknob, the door opened, revealing the man he is admiring for years. “H-hesun?”

Hesun laughs at the other’s reaction. “Your eyes are about to pop. Can I come in?”

“A-ah. Sure. This is not my house, anyway.” Junmyeon shyly says. Vivi went down off the couch and barked at Hesun. The latter placed the food he bought on the table before picking the dog up. “Vivi vivi vivi, cutie vivi.”

Junmyeon can’t believe his eyes. He was still standing on the same spot, like his shoes were glued on that area while his gaze is onto the man who looks similar to Sehun. Junmyeon did not know what to do but thankfully Sehun came back, also surprised to see his brother. “Hesun!”

“Hey! I brought food for dinner. Good thing I bought more than the usual since you have a _ guest _ .” There’s a hint of teasing in Hesun’s voice and he even eyed Junmyeon. “Care to introduce me to your cute guest?”

_ Did Hesun just call me cute? Me? For real?  _

“Ah yes yes.” Sehun walked towards Junmyeon and grabbed the latter’s arm lightly. “Were you planning to stand there the whole night?” Sehun whispers and Junmyeon can only shake his head. “Junmyeon, I know you know him well already but this is my twin brother, Hesun. Hesun, this is Junmyeon, my… friend.”

“Hi Junmyeon, nice meeting you.” Hesun smiles and extends his hand. Junmyeon hesitated but he reached for a handshake.  _ I was never lucky to be in a fansign but here I am now, Hesun is really in front of me and we just shaked our hands. I will definitely tell this to Minseok! _

“N-nice to meet you too.”

Sehun looks down to Junmyeon and he can see that the latter is nervous. “Let me prepare for our dinner, you two can take your time and talk to each other.” Sehun pats his brother’s arm and smiles at Junmyeon before turning his back. He went to the kitchen to prepare but it’s like his mind forgot what he should do there. He just stood and stared at the sink blankly. He hears Junmyeon’s laugh,  _ He must be having fun. _

Sehun was quiet all throughout the dinner. The other two kept talking about things and Sehun did not care to listen to whatever it was. He volunteered to be the one to wash the dishes since he is the host. He was feeling down so suddenly and he did not want to talk. He looked down when he felt something ticklish on his feet. “Vivi, what are you doing there?” The dog settles on his feet, making Sehun chuckle. 

After almost 20 minutes of washing the dishes because he took his time, he picks Vivi up and kisses him thrice on the head. He brought him to his room and sat on his bed with Vivi. “They didn’t even notice we are here now, right?” Sehun whispers to Vivi, sadly. He stares at the ceiling as he remembers Junmyeon’s face a while ago. He was happy, Sehun saw it in Jun's eyes that the latter was happy to talk to his brother. Well, he cannot blame Junmyeon. It was his bias afterall. Sehun knows it was really Hesun from the beginning. He smiles bitterly. He deluded himself and thought he had a chance but reality hits him hard today. At least, he became a bridge and helped Junmyeon be close to Hesun, right? At least he made him happy.

***

“Still no messages from him?”   
  


Junmyeon pouts and nods. 

“That’s new. What happened?” Worry is evident in Minseok’s eyes and tone of speaking.

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon says. He doesn’t know why Sehun became cold. He doesn’t know why Sehun was not sending him text or calling him. The last time he saw Sehun was when he was dropped off in his house that night he met Hesun face to face. After that, Junmyeon did not hear anything from Sehun. It felt new. He looks at his phone every now and then, waiting like a fool. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something wrong? Or did Sehun no longer want to meet him? 

Junmyeon sighs for he does not know the reason.

“I miss Vivi.” He whispers and stands up to go to his room again. “And I miss him more.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun wakes up with a hangover, his head is aching and he feels dying. He swears to himself that he’ll never drink that much again, last night was the last. He reaches for his phone to check the time. He groaned, “Finally, I have gotten enough sleep but my head hurts.” He puts his phone down when Vivi comes near and licks his chin. “Good afternoon, Vivi. Did you sleep well?” He gently strokes Vivi’s fur before kissing him. 

“I need to get up now.” He puts Vivi down to fix his bed. He’ll drink warm water afterwards.

On his way to the kitchen, he checks his phone for any messages, with Vivi following his steps. He opens Hesun’s text first. ‘ **Sorry for not telling you, don’t be too shocked when you read the news bro.** ’ The message made his heart race and for an unknown reason, he feels nervous but still searched for Hesun’s name.

_‘10 Sun’s Hesun Is Confirmed To Be Dating Famous Actor Byun Baekhyun’_

Sehun had mixed emotions when he read the headline. _Is this true? Tsk, he kept this as a secret to me. I'm disappointed but happy for him. Wait. I thought he and Junmyeon? Junmyeon. Is he okay?_

Yes, he had a hard time trying not to contact Junmyeon after that night. However, he still thinks of him everyday and now he worries how Junmyeon is dealing with this news. Without a second thought, Sehun headed to the bathroom to take a bath so he could visit Junmyeon.

Sehun feels undeniably happy as he drives to the familiar road going to Junmyeon’s house. He missed Junmyeon. _So much._ After parking his car, he breathes deeply. He gets Vivi from the passenger seat and takes his courage to press the doorbell.

“Who is there---” Junmyeon stops when he sees the man that never left his mind, holding Vivi. “Sehun.”

“Hey.”

“What are you---come in.” The shorter can’t seem to think properly. He feels nervous. It’s been a while. He leads Sehun inside.

“Where is Minseok?”

“He’s at his parents’ place.”

“Ohh. So you are alone here?”  
  


“Yeah.”

Junmyeon goes straight to the kitchen to get Sehun something to drink. He breathes deeply before turning around to meet Sehun in the living room. Sehun puts Vivi down to wander. “How are you?” Junmyeon can tell there is worry in his eyes. 

“I don’t know. What are you doing here?” Junmyeon tries not to offend the other.

“I wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“That’s all?”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why?”

“You suddenly did not contact me for weeks without telling me the reason and now you are here and expecting that I’m okay?” Junmyeon bites his lower lip to prevent his tears from falling. He’s such a crybaby _._

“I’m sorry.” Sehun looks down.

“Why? Tell me the reason.”  
  


“I just thought it was for the best. I thought you and my brother---”  
  


“What?”

“I thought that you like my brother.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Of course I like your brother… but not romantically!” Sehun looks to Junmyeon. “Is that the reason? You were jealous?”  
  


“Jealous?”

“Were you?”

Sehun did not answer but he nodded.

“I hate you!” Junmyeon gets the pillow next to him and throws it to Sehun. “You really ignored me for weeks because of that? You should’ve asked me. I hate you! You’re a fool, Oh Sehun!” Junmyeon covered his face and started crying which made Sehun panic. The taller kneeled before Junmyeon and held his hands. “I’m sorry, stop crying.”

“I missed you.” Junmyeon says while sobbing.

“What?”

“I missed you! I fucking missed you, Sehun!”

Sehun looked shocked with Junmyeon's sudden confession. He embraces Junmyeon and caresses the shorter’s back in comfort. “Don’t swear. I missed you too. I missed you so much, Jun. I’m so sorry.” 

He faces Junmyeon again and brings the shorter’s hands down, “Look at me.” Junmyeon looked to the side, not wanting to meet Sehun’s eyes so the taller gently cupped Junmyeon’s face and made him look at him. “I like you.” Junmyeon suppressed his scream but he can’t control the butterflies he feels in his stomach. Eyes don’t lie, and Sehun’s eyes are full of sincerity. “And I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I should’ve not jumped into conclusions. I’m sorry for being jealous.”

Junmyeon only pouts, afraid that his voice will crack once he speaks. Sehun pulls Junmyeon into another hug. “Were you… really jealous?”

“Hmm.”

“I’m sorry. I should have been more sensitive.”

***  
  


It has been weeks since Sehun and Junmyeon started dating. They both like staying indoors so they spend their dates in either Junmyeon or Sehun’s house. Cooking and trying new recipes, watching movies together while cuddling on the couch, helping Junmyeon in his requirements or staying on the bed for hours. But today, they decided to have their date outside. They left Vivi to Minseok.

Sehun was wearing a cap and a mask just like when they first met each other while Junmyeon was also wearing a cap but without the mask. Sehun’s arm was on Junmyeon's shoulder but the latter wanted to hold hands while walking.

People were staring at them while they walked. “Do they recognize you already?” Junmyeon whispers to his boyfriend. “Let them. I’m not Hesun, anyway.” 

“Do you want to taste that?” Junmyeon looked up to Sehun and the latter shaked his head. “Then, I will.” Junmyeon giggles and takes his hand away to go to the free taste booth.

“He’s handsome!”

“He looks familiar.”

“Right, is he a celebrity?”

“He looks like Hesun?”

Junmyeon looks at the two girls whispering next to him. He turns his gaze to where the two were looking and sees his boyfriend. _So they were talking about my boyfriend?_

“Hey, I’m a fan of Hesun,” Junmyeon says, getting the attention of the two girls who are now confused. He narrowed his eyes, pretending to scan Sehun from afar. “But he does not look like Hesun. That’s my boyfriend! He’s more handsome than Hesun, though.” He giggles and leaves the two dumbfounded.

“Love, let’s go there~” He clings to his boyfriend and points at the booth where albums and merchandise are sold. Sehun chuckles at his boyfriend’s sudden clinginess. “Okay.”

Junmyeon was busy looking at an album when Sehun leaned down and whispered to his ears, “Do you want to buy that? I have that at home.” The shorter looked at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. “Are you flexing?”

“No, just saying.”

“I wanted the Hesun’s version but there’s no stock.” Junmyeon whined. “I’ll buy the Chanyeol version instead.” 

Sehun let his boyfriend pick and buy whatever he likes. Though Junmyeon is now his boyfriend, it does not change the fact that Junmyeon is still 10 Sun’s fan. Junmyeon was now paying for the albums he chose when a doll caught his attention. He grabbed it, “Hesun doll. He looks like Sehun, though.” He giggles and hands it to the cashier.

Sehun put his arms on Junmyeon’s shoulders again as they left the store. “Are you happy?”

Junmyeon nodded and took the doll out of the paper bag. “Look. This is a Hesun doll but I’ll just pretend that it’s you.” He raised it so his boyfriend can see better. 

“Cute.” Sehun says.

“The doll or me?”

“You.”

***

Months have passed and their relationship grew stronger. Sure, they can’t avoid having petty fights but they see to it that they talk it out and fix it before the next day comes. Junmyeon had been busy in college while Sehun started his preparations for the opening of his business in June. Still, they find time for each other, listening to each other’s stories, being comforted by each other on bad days and sharing happy memories together.

They are currently cuddling in bed, eyes are already sleepy. Sehun can’t help but place a kiss on Junmyeon’s head every now and then, his hand is at the shorter’s back, gently stroking it up and down.

“Love~ Are you asleep?”

Junmyeon lightly shakes his head, indicating that he is still awake.

“Do you want me to sing for you?”

Junmyeon looks up due to Sehun’s random question. He puts a soft kiss on Sehun’s chin before answering. “I would love to.”

“What should I sing?”

“Hmm.” Junmyeon hums, thinking of what song he would like the other to sing.

“Jet lag? That’s your favorite, right?”

Junmyeon hugs Sehun tighter. “How did you remember?” He said in a soft and lovely voice.

“I remember everything when it comes to you.” Sehun says, chuckling at his comment. “Your heart is beating fast, I haven’t even started singing.” Sehun adds to tease his boyfriend.

Junmyeon snickers, “Whatever.”

“How does it start again?”

“Just sing starting from the chorus.”

“What’s the chorus?” Sehun said. He laughed when the shorter lightly hit his back.

“Seoul.”

“Oh, right right.” 

Sehun started singing which made Junmyeon close his eyes. The room is quiet and the only thing he hears is Sehun’s voice. He would never want this moment to end.

“I’m so happy.” Junmyeon whispers against Sehun’s chest when the taller one stops singing.

“Me too.”

“Remember when we first met?”

“I would never forget. You look really cute that day.”

“I can’t believe I met my first boyfriend at my first concert. I never felt so lucky in life until I met you.”

“Me too. I didn’t even waste the chance.” Sehun placed another kiss on Junmyeon’s head. “I got your number on the same night.”

“But you didn’t text me for a week.” Junmyeon whined, making Sehun sure that the shorter is pouting though he can’t actually see it.

Sehun chuckles, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to say.” 

A silence filled the room.

“I love you.”

Junmyeon smiled. “Suddenly? But I love you more.”

“No. I love you the most.”

***

Sehun suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night. He pats the other side of the bed and when he feels nothing, he opens his eyes. Where did his boyfriend go in the middle of the night? He reaches for his phone to check the time. 

He sits and puts his slippers on to see where his boyfriend is. But before he can stand and leave the room, the door opens.

A smiling Junmyeon holding a cake appeared. Sehun was surprised and a soft grin formed. His eyes started smiling and forming crescent shapes. “Love.”

“Happy Birthday, Love!”

Sehun stands up and walks toward his boyfriend. 

“Make a wish.”

Sehun pulls his boyfriend into a hug and Junmyeon struggles to put the cake away. “Yah! The cake will be ruined.” Junmyeon whined, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Fine.” 

Sehun sits back on the edge of his bed and motioned Junmyeon to sit on his lap. The latter was confused so Sehun just pulled him himself. Junmyeon was now sitting on Sehun’s lap still holding the cake, his back against Sehun’s chest.

The birthday boy has his arms wrapped on the shorter’s waist. He blows the candle and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Junmyeon giggles and gives Sehun’s cheek a peck too.

“Happy birthday, Oh Sehun, the love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay sksksksks. I'm not very confident with this but it took me awhile to finish this bcs I am lazy and quite busy with school huhu.


End file.
